The Right Man
by kyla713
Summary: Written for the Peenaters Smutfic contest. Alice has given up on love, until one day a handsome stranger walks into the same cafe. Could he be 'The Right Man? based on The Right Man by Christina Aguilera AH/OOC
1. The Right Man

"**The Peenaters Smut fic contest"**

**Penname:** kyla713

**Title of One-Shot:** The Right Man

**Song used: **"The Right Man" by Christina Aguilera

**Pairing:** Jasper/Alice

**POV:** Alice

**Rating:** NC-17/M

**Word Count:** 6579

The day I never thought would come had arrived. Even staring in the full length mirror with the elegant white dress and veil staring back at me, I still couldn't believe I was there. I never believed in marriage and had never foreseen it in my future at all. However, it appeared that fate had something else in mind for me.

_3 years before_

When I first laid eyes on him in the coffee shop that day, even I couldn't deny that he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His wavy blond locks falling into his eyes and an amazing smile as he flirted with the girl behind the counter while he ordered his mocha latte. I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach as our eyes met. I quickly averted my gaze and sipped my own mocha, attempting to refocus my attention to the magazine in front of me.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Is this seat taken?" I heard the beautiful southern drawl from beside me and I slowly lifted my gaze to meet the most amazing set of grey eyes I had ever seen. My breath caught in my throat; _he's even more beautiful up close_. "Sorry, it's a busy day."

I watched him nod behind me to the café and turned around to see that every other table was indeed full. I shrugged non-chalantly and returned my eyes to the article I was pretending to read. "Sure, be my guest," I replied in a detached tone, hoping he would take that as a hint that I really wasn't up for conversation.

He set his guitar case on the floor in between our chairs and sat down. We were both silent for several minutes as he took out a notebook of some sort, but I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up to see him staring at me unabashedly. "You have beautiful eyes. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

My eyebrows rose at the boldness of the man, but after watching him shamelessly flirting with the coffee girl, who was giggling and blushing behind the counter, it shouldn't have surprised me. I scoffed and shook my head; there was nothing special about my eyes. They were an ordinary brown with hardly noticeable gold flecks. Certainly nothing to warrant the compliment, but not wanting to appear rude, I murmured a quiet thank you and looked away again.

"Jasper Whitlock," he said suddenly, holding his hand out to me.

_Persistent much?_ I thought to myself as I turned my attention back to him. "Alice Brandon," I replied softly, shaking his hand briefly and gasped slightly. His hands were rough, but not in an unpleasant way. And noting again the guitar beside him, I assumed it was calluses from possibly years of playing.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said with a gentle smile and folded his arms on the table. I tried again to focus on anything other than him, so I reached into my bag to grab my sketchpad to busy my hands. "You're an artist?"

His tone indicated more of a statement than a question and I sighed. Apparently, he was not going to take the hint. "Illustrator," I corrected him without looking up again.

"Anything I might have seen?" he asked and I dropped my pencil in frustration.

"Unless you are a romance novel buff, then no. I highly doubt it," I retorted though ground teeth and then covering my face with my hands. I felt slightly guilty for being so rude, but I really just couldn't be bothered trying to make small talk. I simply wanted to have my coffee in peace, finish up some work and go to the park to relax for the remainder of the evening before heading home. None of which involved talking with the handsome stranger across from me.

"You draw those?" he asked in an astonished voice and I dropped my hands to look at him. "I mean, not that I read them or anything. But you can hardly miss them at the bookstore. They always tend to take up a fair portion of every one I walk into. I never really saw the appeal of them, honestly."

"Well, I only illustrate, not read," I replied defensively and then gazed at him. The angles of his face were so defined and his hair in a casual disarray. "Hold still."

He gazed at me oddly until I brought my knees up, looking at him over the top of my sketchbook and began drawing his perfect face. He was exactly the inspiration I had been looking for when I came into the café today. The image of the strong Scottish warrior I needed, and my pencil began scratching the surface of the paper furiously. Within fifteen minutes, I had the basic draft of what I needed and it was perfect. I held it out to show him and his eyes widened. "Wow, you are incredible, Alice."

"Thanks," I replied softly and I could feel my cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment. What was wrong with me? I never blushed. I never got nervous around men. "This is a very rough draft. By the time it's finished, no one will be able to tell it's you. So no worries about any dents to your masculinity."

He chuckled softly as I shoved my sketchbook into my bag and began gathering my things to leave. I wasn't sure that I really liked the way he was affecting me with every word and every breath. I needed to get away from him as quickly as I could, but when I turned to leave, I felt a hand grip my wrist gently. I turned back to look at him and he was giving me that same smile he had given the coffee girl. "I can't let you leave, Alice."

I gave him an astonished look. That was exactly why I never wanted or needed a man in my life. Pay them a little attention, and suddenly, the creepiness comes in. "I beg your pardon?"

His eyes were intense for a moment but then his smile reappeared and he looked down at his coffee. "Well, while I was 'holding still' for you, my coffee got cold. The least you could do is join me for another."

"Actually, I really need to go. I have more work to get done," I replied and gently pulled my arm away from him. "It was nice meeting you, though."

With that, I quickly turned and walked out of the café. I made my way to the park which always inspired me for the backdrops of my sketches. So many different areas and vantage points for a never ending variety of scenes. I could always get lost there for hours, allowing my mind to drift back to the time I was attempting to create on the paper. So quiet, so peaceful.

_Except for today_, I thought as I was drawn out of some medieval period by the sound of music nearby. I looked around and saw nothing until I spun to look to my other side. Just a few trees away sat a familiar head of blond hair with his back to me, strumming on a guitar. The melody emitting from his direction was enthralling and I stood to move closer to him, to listen more closely. It wasn't anything like I had ever heard before and I hadn't realized I had drifted so close to him until suddenly the music stopped and he looked up at me. "Well, isn't this a small world," he said with a small chuckle and I assume my expression came across as slightly suspicious because he began shaking his head. "Seriously, I'm not a creepy stalker. I didn't know you would be here."

"Okay, so you just _happen_ to be at the exact same park as I am, at the exact same time and only a few trees away, right?" I quipped with my hands on my hips, shaking my head.

"Actually I come here _every _Thursday, weather permitting. I must say I've never seen you here before, though. I think I would remember that," he replied with a raised eyebrow, his arms folded and laying across the top of his guitar.

All right, so he had a point. I usually wasn't there on Thursdays. My deadline was creeping up on me and I still had nothing to offer. Inspiration had been lacking for me in the previous few weeks and my deadline was mere days away. So I made an exception and went to the coffee shop.

"Okay, so you didn't follow me. But why here?" I asked and then my eyes dropped down to the notebook beside him, lying open with music rather than the writings I discovered I was expecting. I lowered myself to the ground beside him and my hand was drawn to it, but I stopped before touching it and looked up at him. "May I?"

He nodded silently and I picked it up to glance over it. It was an amazing weaving of notes that I could barely comprehend.

"To answer your question, darlin'," his soft drawl rang and I looked up at him with a furrowed brow. "You asked 'why here'_? That's _why." I glanced to where he was pointing and gasped slightly at the sight before me. The sun was beginning to set but from that spot, there was an unobscured view of the horizon, with all its glorious hues of pinks and purples. How was it that I had never found that spot before? I immediately dug my camera out of my bag and captured the image in front of me to never forget that blend of colors. "Amazing, isn't it?"

I smiled in agreement, turning to face him and aimed my camera again. When he raised an eyebrow at my intent, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Artistic purposes... for my sketch."

His gaze never wavered from mine as I clicked the picture, but I sat there biting my lip in an uncomfortable silence afterward until I rose to leave. "Alice, wait," he called to me as I began walking and putting my camera away. I looked back at him and he gave me a hopeful smile. "Would you care to join me?"

"Oh, um," I pondered, glancing back to my previous spot in contrast to the view over here; there was no comparison. I bit my lip and glanced down at my watch and sighed, and I was surprised that I actually felt disappointed. "I can't, I'm sorry. I really need to get home."

"Well," he replied with that quirky smile of his as he stood up in front of me, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. "It really was nice to meet you, and I hope to see you again sometime, Alice."

A shiver ran through my body as my name rolled off his lips, and only increased when he brushed a kiss on the back of my hand. I could only nod dumbly before I turned around to race to my car. I have never had a man affect me that way, and now was no time to start.

Over the following week, my mind was consumed by that handsome stranger. _Jasper_. Just the sound of his name sent images flashing through my mind of his beautiful eyes, his unruly hair and his devastatingly gorgeous smile. I stared at his picture, using the excuse of my artwork and examined every line and angle of his face. And as much as I had assured him that the artwork would not resemble him in any way upon completion, in the end, I couldn't see my warrior with any other face.

I never planned to see him again, though; never allowed the thought to remain in my conscious mind for more than a moment. But after meeting with my agent the following Thursday, I stopped by the cafe for a coffee before heading home and found myself looking around for him. He said he was usually there on Thursdays; where was he? Had I missed him already? Had he even come? Was he already at the park? Why do I care?

I began to walk home, enjoying the unseasonably warm evening, but instead, found myself being pulled to that park. That very spot I had seen in my mind over and over again in the last week, watching him strumming his guitar and enjoying the melody that flowed from him. And as I walked toward the tree, something on the ground caught my eye. Moving closer, I saw that it was a folded piece of paper tented over a long stemmed rose, with my name on it. My breath caught in my throat and I lowered down to kneel on the ground, taking the paper in my hand and opening it.

_'Excuse me, ma'am. Is this seat taken?'_

I chuckled softly at the first words he ever said to me scrawled on the piece of paper and my eyes fell to the rose. I lifted it to my nose, inhaling it deeply and allowing the scent to relax me.

"So is it?" I heard whispered beside my ear, feeling a pair of hands rest on my waist and I turned my head quickly. I was face to face with the man who had consumed my mind all week and I was suddenly speechless again. "You came back."

I was amazed at the softness of his voice and the relief I swore I heard tracing it. "Yes," I replied softly, and then took a deep breath and reached into my bag. I pulled out the copy of the finished drawing and turned to hand it to him. "I wanted you to see it."

Jasper's face fell slightly in what appeared to be disappointment, taking the drawing and looking over it. I bit my lip, trying to gauge his reaction but his features took on a stoic expression, broke only once by the hint of a smile. "That's incredible, Alice. You did an amazing job."

He set it down on the ground beside me and moved to stand, but I grabbed his arm to keep him still in front of me. "Don't go," I whispered and shook my head, my eyes locking with his. "I didn't just come here to show you the drawing."

My eyes fell in embarrassment of my admission and his hand came to my chin, lifting my gaze back to his. "Why did you?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Why were you waiting for me?" I replied gently, holding up the rose and the note. "How did you know I would be here?"

"I didn't. I took a chance," Jasper replied, smiling at me and shrugged one shoulder. "I've thought about you all week, and hoped I would get the chance to see you again. But you didn't answer my question."

I brought my hand up to nervously tuck a piece of my short hair behind my ear, only to have it fall loose and onto my cheek. My eyes were downcast, avoiding his. There he was making me anxious again, something that never happened and I didn't know how to handle it. "I... I had to see if you were here," I said softly, still averting my gaze. "I don't know why."

His fingers brushed against my cheek and I looked up at him again. The sun sat low in the sky, almost disappearing into the horizon and casting a soft glow around him. He was perfect, like an angel. Before I could comprehend what was happening, he leaned toward me and brushed his lips against mine. It was so soft and gentle, I barely felt the contact but it still sent electricity racing though my body. Better than any fantasy I'd had about that moment over the previous week, whenever I allowed myself to think on it, or in the oblivion of my dreams. I melted into the kiss, my body craving the sensations I had been so long without and had _never_ felt like that. His arms slid around my waist and pulled me closer until I was straddling his lap and my fingers wove into his soft curls. Yet, his kiss never roughened, his hold never tightened; he touched me as if I were made of porcelain and the slightest twitch would shatter me. I wanted to lose myself in the moment and enjoy that feeling, but my logical mind chose that moment to kick in.

"Jasper wait," I mumbled against his lips and pushing away from him. "I can't, this is wrong. I have to go."

I pushed myself up off his lap and began walking away with my hand on my forehead. _What the hell was I just doing?_ I was just clinging to a complete stranger as if he were my life source, reveling in the pleasure his touches were bringing me. I tugged lightly on my hair in frustration. I couldn't get wrapped up and get lost in something as frivolous as that.

"Alice, wait!" Jasper called and jogged up behind me and took my arm, turning me to face him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I really do apologize."

"It's not you, Jasper. It's me, it's _all_ me. I just can't," I replied and turned away from him again, but he said my name softly again and kept a hold of my arm. "I have to get home to my daughter."

His face dropped in shock and his breath left him as if he had just been struck, staring at me astounded. "You're... I mean, you have... someone?"

I shook my head and looked down, sighing heavily. "No, her father... isn't in the picture. But it's all the more reason why I can't get wrapped up in something like this. My days of acting irresponsibly and on impulse are over. I need to think of her. So if that's all you're looking for, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

I expected him to walk away, to leave me standing here in the middle of the park, as every other guy I had told about Kara had in the past. No man wanted to deal with another man's 'mistake'— but he didn't. He stepped closer to me and caressed my cheek again with his hand, and I unconsciously leaned into it. "I came here to see you tonight, Alice. I know next to nothing about you, but you have not left my mind once this week. I just wanted to see you again."

I closed my eyes as he spoke, allowing his soft voice to filter through me and it had such a calming effect on me. "Why aren't you walking away?" I whispered softly as his thumb brushed lightly over my cheek and I finally opened my eyes to look at him.

"Why would I walk away?" he asked, furrowing his brow and shaking his head. "Because you have a kid?"

"What other reason do you need?" I responded quickly and turned away from him slightly, only for him to place his hands on my upper arms to keep me facing him. "Jasper, please don't make this appear as more than it is. I have been this route before and I can't do it again."

His face looked pained as I spoke, his eyes roaming over my face. "Do you believe in fate, Alice?" he inquired suddenly and I shook my head. The truth is, I used to. I wasn't always so cut off and bitter, but that was before James had destroyed every belief I had ever had about life, love and what was "meant to be". And my pregnancy was just the final nail in the coffin. I couldn't afford to believe in fate anymore; it was not only me who would be hurt by it. "I don't believe it was mere coincidence that brought you to the cafe that day. Here, I'll show you."

He released my arms and held his hand out for mine. Out of curiosity, I placed my hand in his and his fingers closed around it, guiding me back over to the tree and grabbing his guitar from the other side. He sat down on the grass, patting the space beside him on the blanket for me to join him. As I set my bag down and lowered myself to the ground, he removed the guitar from its case and began to pick at the strings to be sure they were in tune. Then I was awestruck as a beautiful melody began. It was the same tune that had drawn me to him the week before, only far more intricate. I leaned back against the tree and a vision of butterflies in a meadow filtered through my mind, with tufts of pollen floating in the breeze like snow. It was beautiful. I grabbed my sketchbook out of my bag and began to draw the scene in my head and it flowed so freely from me, the pencil almost seemed to move of its own accord across the paper.

When he finally finished, I looked up from my pad and gazed at him. He had an almost triumphant smile on his face and I raised my eyebrow at him. "So what exactly was that supposed to show me other than you can play the guitar well?"

He laughed lightly at my snarky response and I couldn't help but return the laugh. His jovial demeanor was infectious. "I'm getting to that," he replied, still laughing slightly. "It usually takes me weeks, if not months to write a single song. But when I saw you at the cafe that day and came here, it just started streaming from me and it wouldn't stop. Even after you left, I still couldn't stop. I kept seeing your eyes and your smile, and I finished within hours. You are what I have been searching for, Alice. You are my muse."

I sat dumbstruck at his words, but also moved beyond words. I had been complimented before, but always on my looks or my body, and never with such sincerity. To have been the inspiration for something so beautiful was one thing I had no idea how to respond to. So I decided to show him instead. I leaned over to him and kissed him gently. He seemed slightly startled by the sudden gesture, but slowly responded, brushing my hair from my face and weaving his fingers into it. His touch was so tender and slow, something I had never felt before from any man. I broke away slowly, parting our lips slightly. "You don't even know me."

"I want to," he whispered softly against my lips, and his thumb stroking my hair. "I want to know everything about you. And for you to know me. Let me know you, Alice."

My heart raced as he spoke, his breath feathering over my skin. Without another thought, I set my sketchbook on the ground beside me and took his guitar from his lap and leaned it against the tree. I moved to straddle his lap and felt the ache growing between my legs as the thin fabric of my panties brushed against the denim of his jeans. Never had I been so relieved that I had decided to wear a skirt that day as I was right at that moment, my desire for him growing extraordinarily by the second. Taking his face between my hands, I captured his lips passionately and pressed my body firmly against his. His kiss exhilarated me as his strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer, tracing his tongue lightly over my lower lip. I tilted my head, deepening the kiss and meeting his tongue with mine, unable to stop the soft moan that emanated from me. He tasted like mocha and mixed with the musky scent of his body, my senses were driven into overload and I felt the moisture increasing between my legs. I had never felt that kind of desire for anyone and he encouraged it without even trying. The lights overhead flickered on as the sun had finally disappeared, casting a soft glow over us but I was too caught up in the man in front of me to really notice.

I ground my hips against him in the need to feel more of his body touching mine, and I was greeted by his hardening erection rubbing against me. It was his turn to moan into my mouth and his hands moved to my ass, massaging it with his long fingers. My hand moved between our bodies to the button of his jeans, popping it open and sliding in between his skin and the fabric of his boxer briefs and grasping his length in my palm. His body stiffened slightly as I began slowly stroking him and he broke away from the kiss, looking in my eyes as I stared at him questioningly. "Alice, we don't have to do this. And not here."

"Jasper," I whispered and kissed him softly, tugging lightly on his lip while I was unbuttoning my shirt. I pulled it apart and slid it over my shoulders, pulling my arms free and bringing my hands up to weave into his curls again. "No one is here, no one will see. Please just take me."

A low growl rumbled in his throat, and even in the dim light, I could see his eyes darkening with desire. His lips met mine again passionately as his arms returned around me, his rough palms contrasting against the smooth skin of my back creating a delicious mixture of sensations through my body. I had dreamt of that moment for only a week, and yet it seemed like an eternity that I had desired it. I rolled my hips against him again and his hands immediately moved to my thighs, gripping them firmly to steady himself before sliding them underneath my skirt and guiding my hips to add more friction against him and thrusting against me lightly. My head fell back at the sensation and his lips attacked my neck, kissing up to my ear.

"Stand up, darlin'," he whispered in a raspy voice as his hands lifted me slightly off of him. At first, I was afraid that I had pushed too far; even though, with any other man, that thought would never have entered my mind. Something about Jasper was different. I rose slowly off his lap and stood, and my fears were quickly dispersed as he knelt in front of me with his hands still on my hips and kissed my bare abdomen. His fingers trailed down my legs slowly until he reached my ankles and slid my shoes off my feet and set them aside, and then made his way back up slowly massaging the skin of my legs. "You deserve to be cherished, Alice. I want to make you feel good."

I bit my lip gently as his finger hooked around the sides of my panties and slid them slowly down my legs. His pace was both arousing and torturous, causing my body to shiver with anticipation. Once the fabric was free of my body, his hand moved between my thighs and caressed everywhere but where I wanted him to touch me the most. "Please, Jasper. Touch me," I whispered, licking my lips to moisten them from the heavy breaths. Finally, I felt his fingers slide against my slickened skin and I whimpered, my hands moving into his hair again while his lips peppered soft kisses on my stomach. "Oh yes... _yes_."

I groaned as his finger entered me and he nipped lightly at my skin. "God, Alice," he growled softly as he began moving his hand, thrusting deep inside me. My knees began to tremble as he added another finger and began rubbing slow agonizing circles on my clit. When I began moving my hips against his ministrations, his free arm came around my hips to hold them still and he increased his pace causing me to cry out in pleasure. The tension was building inside of me, dangling me over the edge but not letting me fall over. My fists tightened in his hair, my hips fighting to move against his hold.

"God… so close... please..." I breathed out heavily, begging for my release. And before I could inhale another breath, his fingers curled inside of me and I completely unraveled under his touch, crying out his name in ecstasy. As my orgasm ebbed, my legs gave out and he lowered me back onto his lap and I devoured his lips with a vengeance. "Let me make _you_ feel good, Jasper."

I ran my hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as I went until I reached his pants and lowered the zipper. His hands moved to the ground on either side of him and lifted his hips to allow me to push down his jeans to free his cock from its confines. As soon as he was firmly settled back on the ground, I took his length back in my hand and slid off his lap. I stroked him slowly and placed a soft kiss on the tip before circling him with my tongue. He hissed softly and it quickly turned to a deep groan as I took only the head in my mouth and sucked gently, continuing the motions of my tongue. "Fuck, Alice," he panted heavily and his hands gently massaged my scalp as my mouth lowered, taking in his entire length. I began a steady rhythm, running my tongue along the underside of his erection with each pass. "Darlin'... stop... come here..."

I dipped my head once more before coming back up and releasing him, kissing up the exposed skin of his stomach and chest where his shirt parted and crawled back onto his lap. "I need you inside me," I whispered as I teased my clit with his cock, feeling it throb against me. His hands returned to my hips and lifted me slightly, positioning me over him and allowed me to slowly lower onto him, enticing a deep groan from each of us. We held each other for a moment in complete stillness, staring into each other's eyes and the intensity of the moment overwhelmed me. I was almost afraid to move and break the moment we were sharing, but I wanted to feel more of him. To give him the pleasure that he had given me. I raised myself up until he was almost completely outside of me, and slowly lowered to feel him fill me once again but did not stop. With his hands gently guiding me, I let my head fall and my back arch as his nose brushed across my chest, tracing soft kisses over my skin. I felt goose bumps rise with the stimulation and I increased my pace, gripping his shoulders tightly with my hands as I felt another wave of pleasure threaten to overtake me.

His hold tightened around my waist to hold me still, pulling me against him and breathing heavily into my shoulder. Lifting his head to look at me, he brushed my cheek with the backs of his fingers and kissed my lips softly. I closed my eyes and held onto his shoulders as he lowered us to the blanket, hovering over me and pressed his hips against mine as he settled. I groaned against his lips at the sensation of him filling me so deeply and gasped as he began thrusting in and out of me, taking my breath away with every movement. I slid my arms underneath his shirt and around his back, feeling his muscles contract with each motion and it only added to the sensations he was already stirring deep within me. Pressing my lips to his shoulder, I realized that I never wanted it to end. I had never felt as complete before as I did lying there beneath him, and I was feeling irrationally afraid. I held him tighter, feeling his lips against my neck; I didn't want to let him go. The man who was little more than a stranger to me, and yet, I felt such a connection and draw to him that was so powerful, it scared me.

"I'm so close, baby," he whispered heavily into my ear and I could feel his body beginning to tremble in restraint. His thrusts were becoming urgent, but still not rough; and just enough to build me up to that peak again.

"Now, Jasper," I moaned as my head fell back from his shoulder onto the blanket, my body arching against him as my orgasm washed over me. His face buried into my neck and he groaned deeply as I clenched around him, feeling him release inside of me. Lights flashed behind my eyes at the erotic feel of it all as we each rode out the waves of our ecstasy.

Once our bodies began to relax and our breathing evened out some, he lifted his head to look down at me and kissed me so gently that I felt tears building in my eyes. My hold tightened on him as I kissed him more firmly, savoring every moment I had with him before it would inevitably have to end. He pulled away from my lips and remained silent but I wouldn't open my eyes, afraid of what I'd find looking back at me.

I felt his fingers brush across my temple where a tear had escaped my eye, and he kissed the corner of my mouth gently. "Don't cry, Alice. I'm not going anywhere," he said softly and only then did I dare to look at him. His eyes were softer now and he shook his head slowly. "This isn't the end."

His body lifted off of mine and I reluctantly loosened my hold on him so he could sit up. As soon as he had adjusted his pants and fastened them, he took my hands and lifted me off the ground to pull me back into his arms. He settled back against the tree, cradling me against his body and wrapped the blanket around us to shield our sweat coated bodies from the cool evening air.

We sat silently for a moment with his hand rubbing my arm gently, before he looked down at me. "So tell me about your little girl?"

My eyes met his and I couldn't stop the smile that teased my lips. Of all the things he could say to me, he wanted to know more about my daughter. He wasn't scared off or even hesitant. "She's amazing."

_Present day_

"Mommy? Jasper is waiting! It's time!" Kara, now five years old, stood in the doorway before running over and hugging me. From the moment she finally met Jasper, she had him wrapped around her little finger and she adored him just as much. And that was when I knew that I had found the man I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. She pulled away and turned around. "Do I look pretty, Mama?"

I took her face between my hands and kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful, baby. Let's not keep Jasper waiting anymore," I chuckled, wrinkling my nose and causing her to giggle as we gave each other an Eskimo kiss. I looked up to see my brother, Edward, standing in the doorway and watching the two of us. "You're not going to get all sentimental on me and cry, are you?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed, walking over to me and lifting Kara into his arms. "Very funny, sis," he replied, kissing my cheek and then pulled away, looking at me seriously. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I gazed at him for a moment, knowing exactly what he meant. When Jasper and I told him that we were getting married, he had offered to walk me down the aisle in place of our father, who had left before I was born. I had declined, as Jasper had every intention of asking him to be the best man. "I'm sure, Edward. I can do this."

Edward nodded and took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Well, they are ready for you," he replied and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You look amazing, Alice. He's a lucky man."

I hugged him gently before he set Kara back down and left the room, and I smiled down at her. "Ready?"

She nodded excitedly, taking my hand as I reached for my bouquet with the other. We stepped out into the hallway and stopped in front of the doors that any minute would open and lead me to the first step in the rest of my life with the man of my dreams. And only then did I begin to feel the ache of not having a father there with me on that day, like every young girl dreams of having. I was doing this alone.

Before I could think about it any further, the doors opened and I began my walk down the aisle to the song that brought Jasper and I together; my song. And when I met his eyes at the end, all my fears and sadness disappeared. He had healed my heart in so many ways, and I had just one more thing to be grateful to him for. Both of our smiles grew as I finally reached him and placed my hand in his. I hardly heard a word the minister said, so lost in my love's eyes until he began to speak. Reciting the vows that would make him forever mine.

And then came my turn. I had spent months writing my vows, trying to properly convey everything he meant to me. "Jasper, before you came into my life, I never imagined that I could ever want or love any man enough to bring me here to this moment. You have proven everything I ever believed about love wrong, and opened my eyes to what I was missing without it. **Now, my love, you stand beside me to walk life's winding road**, and I could never even dream of a more perfect companion that I would rather share it with. I love you and will continue to love you until the day I die."

Tears glistened in Jasper's eyes as I slid the ring onto his finger and looked up at him with a smile. I bit my lip to contain the giggle threatening to escape as we were pronounced husband and wife, and he took my face gently in his hands and pressed his lips to mine, making him officially mine.

Organ music erupted in the air, and we parted. Kara walked over to him and held out her hand for him. He lifted her up onto his hip before wrapping his other arm around my shoulders and we walked back down the aisle.

"Now you're _really_ my daddy," Kara said excitedly the moment we were outside the doors hugging him around the neck.

My little girl would never have to worry about a thing. Because I had found the right man, in every way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Artist:** Christina Aguilera  
**Title:** The Right Man

So many years have gone by  
Always strong, tried not to cry  
Never felt like I needed any man  
To comfort me in life  
But I'm all made up today  
A veil upon my face  
But no father stands beside me  
To give his bride away

Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Wearing my white dress  
I have waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Here I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance  
I've finally found the right man

Thoughts racing fast through my mind  
As I'm gazing down the aisle  
That my future will mend the memories  
Torn between father and child

My emotions overload  
'Cause there is no hand to hold  
There's no shoulder here to lean on  
I'm walking all on my own

Here I go

Now I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
**Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
**And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance  
You've shown me there's a right man  
'Cause I never knew a right man

Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Ready to confess  
That I've waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Now I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance

Ohh

Well I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance

And one day my little girl  
Will reach out her hand  
She'll know I found the right man


End file.
